Actability
Actability is the tenth episode on the first season of Project: Glee in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor:' Jane Lynch *'Homework assignment:' Thriller *'Music Video:' Loser Like Me *'Homework assignment winner:' Emily VanCamp *'Eliminated:' Ryan Thomas and Brandon Foster Episode -The contenders are talking on the sofas.- Andi: Em, you know we all support you, I´ll always be there when you need me. Emily: I know you will, thanks so much Andi. -Taylen enters the room and sits on a couch.- Taylen: Hey depressed, cheerful teen mom, and dog face, loser girl. Andi: Stop it Taylen, seriously. Taylen: I already had to be fake last week, all week long, I won´t be fake with you again Andi, kissing you was one of the worst things I´ve ever done, like, seriously, I get sick every time I think about it. Confession cam, Taylen: It´s only one week until the finale, I will do anything, literally anything to make it through and win the competition. Confession cam, Andi: We´re so close right now, and it´s really on between us, we all want to make it so badly and will do everything. Confession cam, Emily: This week will be different, keeping the fact that I´m pregnant with my step father´s baby, but this will not be an obstacle for me, I´ll win this thing. -Robert enters the room.- Emily: Guys! Robert´s here! -Brandon and Ryan take a seat on the sofas.- Robert: Hey guys! So, top 5, one week left to the finale, I know you´ll all nervous, and you all have to bring it this week, you gotta give your best this week, you gotta show us we feel inspired by you, and to write a main role on glee. Confession cam, Brandon: This week will be so important we have to show everyone we belong on glee. Confession cam, Ryan: This is it. I´ll give it all as always, I won´t rest until I´m in the finale. Robert: This week is really, but really important, you guys have to show us you can play the role we want you to play on glee it´s... actability! -Everyone smiles.- -Andi and Brandon hi five.- Robert: The homework assingment this week is Thriller by Michael Jackson, and there´s something different this time, itps actability, so you guys gotta act as zombies, and each of you will have a different personality, here you have the lyrics, good luck guys! -Robert leaves the room.- Andi: I really want to be the spooky one. Taylen: I´ll definitely be the sexy, provocative one. Emily: And maybe I could be the crazy one. Brandon: I´m the theatrical one. Ryan: And I´ll be the energetic one. Andi: Okay. let´s get this started. -Homework assingment, Choir room.- -The contenders sit on the chairs wearing zombie makeup and outfits.- Robert: I hope you all worked on your acting skills guys, ´cause this will be someone you really want to impress, she won an Emmy, a Golden Globe, a SAG and many more awards, it´s the one and only.... -Jane Lynch enters the room, smiling and waving her hand.- Robert: Jane Lynch! -Everyone screams in excitement, Brandon jumps off his seat.- Confession cam, Brandon: Oh my gosh! We´re performing in front of Jane Lynch! She´s a legend! Jane Lynch: Hello ugly dead! Everyone: Hi! Jane: So, acting is about being able to get into a role, and play it with security and you really gotta be believable, everything´s on the confidence. You guys don´t have to feel nervous, or shy when you´re acting, think the character as if ti were you. Robert: They´ve been working on Thriller, by Michael Jackson. Jane: Great! Let´s see it. '-Thriller-' -The contenders act as zombies on the background.- Brandon (doing zombie and theatrical gestures): It's close to midnight something evil's lurkin' in the darkunder the moonlightYou see a sight that almost stops your heartYou try to screamBut terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes, you´re paralized -Brandon joins the other contenders (zombies)- All: Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight -Andi steps out.- Andi (doing zombie and freaky gestures): You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind You're out of time ''-''Andi joins the contenders-''' All: Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Emily(doing zombie and weird, slow gestures): Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life Taylen (doing zombie and sexy gestures): They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen, I'll make you see -The group gathers together- Ryan (doing zombie and energetic getures): That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, Thriller here tonight -Jane and Robert smile and clap.- Robert: That was great guys! Jane: It was fantastic! I think you all did great, seriously there wasn´t one of you that did it wrong. First, Brandon, I loved you, you were this theatric gay zombie, you did it was so entertaining to watch, and your vocals were also awesome. Andi, I loved it, you could really do this freaky zombie, it was really believable, and you can really act girl! Emily, it was so fun to watch you, you were doing the slow part, and you could really act it, it was so believable, Taylen I think you´re hot and you know you´re hot! You were this hot zombie girl on the video, it was so entertaining, it was great! And Ryan, out of all, you were the one that impressed me the less, but still, I think you did good, but you needed to act it a little bit more. Robert: So, Jane, who do you pick as the winner? Jane: In the end I pick... -Camera flashes between Brandon, Andi, Emily and Taylen- Jane: Gosh! You were all great, but I´m going with Emily. -Emily smiles as much as she can.- Emily: Thank you! Confession cam, Emily: Yay! Jane Lynch picked me as the winner! It´s a dream come true! Confession cam, Taylen: Aghhh, gosh! all the mentors can´t see real talent! Robert: Congratulations, Emily, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Jane Lynch! This week, the music video will be different, it will be a trailer from a movie, in which each of you will play the role we want for you, the role you could be, on glee. Ryan: Cool! Robert: The music video will be...... Jane: Looser Like Me from Glee! -The contenders cheer.- Brandon: Awesome! Jane: So, you´re doing the trailer of a film called Looser Like Me, it will be based on a high school, and, as you know, you´ll all be playing characters you can be on glee. Brandon, you will be this openly gay kid, that´s very theatrical, and is best friends with Andi. Andi, you will be a naive girl, that doesn´t have many friends, she´s alone most of the times, you´re the opposite of the mean girls, and you will get bullied by them. Emily, you´ll be a cheerful girl, that recently found out she was preagnant, you´ll hide it with you, and pretend nothing happens, but then Taylen, the mean girl finds out. Taylen, you´ll be the queen-b, you´re this bitchy, hot girl, cheerleader, and you´ll bully Andi, Brandon and Taylen, the truth is, you love singing and have talent, but you´re afraid of showing it, and, Ryan you´ll be a gay but on the closet, you´ll be friends with Taylen, and you´ll bully Brandon beacause of his homosexuality, but you´re afraid of admiting yours, and your talent. Ryan: Cool. Robert: Good luck tis week guys, you won´t be having choreography. Good luck everyone! Jane: Bye, my little zombies! - Vocals- Andi: You may think that I´m a freak show, but hey, give it just a little time, I bet you´re gonna change your mind. Nikki: Wow! Andi! Great! Confession cam, Nikki: Andi is the one that grew the most throughout the competition, we´re all surprised by her. -Andi, Brandon, Emily, Taylen and Ryan enter the booth- Nikki: Hey my top 5! All: A looser like me, a looser like me, a looser like me Nikki: Great guys! -Video shoot- Confession cam, Robert: So, this week the video will be on a high school, and we want each of them to show us if we can write the role we want for them on glee. Andi and Brandon will be best friends, they´re bullied by queen-b Taylen and closeted Ryan, Emily will be preagnant and is trying to hide it with her cheerful attitude, but Taylen finds out, and spreads the rumor to the school, Andi and Brandon try to help Emily, as auditions for glee club are being held, they all audition, and Taylen and Ryan will give up their popularity for the real themselves. Confession cam, Brandon: I´m so excited for this music video, this is where we have to show the mentors we can inspire them to write the role on glee. Confession cam, Taylen: This is the most important music video yet, we really have to give the best of ourselves. -Emily, Taylen and the mentors are rehearsing on a "girls bathroom"- Erik: Okay, this is when Emily finds out she´s preagnant after having a preagnancy test, you will go wash your hands, and Taylen discovers it too, you girls gotta improvise the dialogue as best as you can. Emily: I will! Erik: Okay, let´s shoot! -Emily´s sitting on a toilet, she observes her preagancy test which is positive, she lowers her head, and a tear comes down her face. She gets out the toilet to wash her hands and face, when Taylen appears.- Taylen: Hey happy clown, wait... was it that? -Emily hides her preagnancy test, and fakely smiles.- Emily: Nothing! -Taylen approaches her.- Taylen: Let me see. Emily: Taylen, stop it! -Taylen takes the preagnancy test away from Emily´s hands, she smiles at first, and then laughs.- Taylen: Ha! Wait ´till the whole school finds out, little cheerful virgin Emily´s preagnant! -Emily has tears all over her face.- Emily: Stop it, Taylen! Seriously... it was my father... p-please -Taylen laughs harder.- Taylen: Ooo, even more shocking! -Taylen leaves the bathroom.- -Emily falls to the ground, crying and covering her face.- Erik: And....cut! That was great girls! Zach (to the mentors): That was so emotional and intense, it was so real. Robert: It was great. Nikki: The two of them did it perfectly well, it was really schocking. Confession cam, Emily: The scene I did right now was very real to me, I mean, I could really relate to it, it was very emotional to me. Confession cam, Taylen: That was so easy to me! I did what I am in real life, a sazzy little bitch! - The contenders and mentors are on a hallway.- Erik: Now, Ryan you will pull Brandon aside. -Brandon opens his locker, and is approacheds by Ryan, Ryan throws him to the ground, and Brandon´s books fell to the floor, Ryan laughs.- Ryan: Fag! Erik: Great! Cut! Now, Andi, you´ll be helping Brandon picking up his stuff, when Emily appears, and she´ll seem sad, she knows she´s preagnant and that Taylen will tell everyone about it.- -Andi and Brandon pick up the books, and are approached by Emily.- Emily: Hey guys! Taylen? Brandon: Yeah. -Emily rolls her eyes.- Andi: Em, are you okay? You seem a little.... -Emily smiles.- Emily: Yeah! I´m perfect! -'Loose Like Me-' 'From the creatores of Project: Glee-' -Taylen, Ryan, the cheerleaders are having lunch, and observe Brandon and Andi.- Taylen: Look at those two loosers. Ryan: Fag and freaky. -Taylen laughs.- '''Comes a story of friends, bullying, aceptance and friendship '-'''Brandon is storing his books on his locker, which is full with images of Broadway. Ryan passes by, pulls him, and throws his books to the ground.- Ryan: Fag! (background music-Brandon): Yeah you may think that I´m a zero -Andi walks happily down the hallway, listening to rock music with her headphones and moving her head.- Taylen: Hey! Freaky girl! (Background music-Andi): You may think that I´m a freak show, but hey give it just a little time, I bet you´re gonna change you´re mind. -Andi and Brandon are picking up the books, and are approached by Emily.- Emily: Hey guys! Taylen? Andi: Em, are you okay, you seem a little... Emily: Yeah, I´m fine! - Emily´s examining her preagnancy test, which is possitive, a tear fells down her face. She quits the toilet and washes her hands, she is approached by Taylen.- Taylen: Hey! happy clown, wait, what´s that? -Emily hides the test and smiles.- Emily: Nothing! -Taylen approaches Emily and takes her test away. She laughs.- Taylen: Wait till the whole school finds out wholy virgin Emily´s preagnant! -Emily cies.- Emily: Please... it´s it´s.. my father -Taylen smiles and leaves the room. Emily fells to the ground, and cries harder.- (background music-Emily): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear... - Taylen stands in front of the school during lunch.- Taylen: Everyone! You all should know that cheerful, childish Emily VanCamp´s preagnant! With her father´s baby! - Emily runs out of the lunch room, while everyone whispers about her.- -Andi and Brandon follow her.- -Emily´s crying and they hug her.- Andi: Em, we´ll always here for you, don´t listen to that bitch! Brandon: Look, there´s auditions for glee club, you could join us, we will all support you there. -Emily smiles.- -Brandon, Andi and Emily are seen doing a number on the auditorium, looser like me.- Brandon, Andi, Emily: Keep it up, and soon enough you´ll figure out, you wanna be, you wanna be, a looser like me -Taylen and Ryan observe them.- -Scene switches, and Taylen is seen crying.- Taylen: What I did to that girl..... now... the whole school hates me for spreading the rumor.... I really shouldn´t have done it.... I...I feel so bad....the truth is.... Ryan: Maybe the best thing for us is to join the glee club. Taylen: You know what? I always liked singing, but I would never say it beacause I was afraid of loosing my popularity, but, amybe it´s time to do what I really like. -Scene switches and Ryan is seen talking to Brandon.- Ryan: The reason I bullied you was really beacause..... I was, just jealous of you, you´re gay and you´re not afraid to show who you are..... I still can´t.. Brandon: It´s okay, Ryan Ryan: I´m so sorry. Brandon: Hey, I understand you, I reallly do. Ryan: I was thinking.. maybe I could join glee club? (Background music-Ryan): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear -Scene switches, and Ryan and Taylen watch the performance at the auditorium and join them.- (Background music.all): you wanna be, you wanna be, a looser like, a looser like me. -The performanc ends and Taylen hugs Emily.- (Background music-Emily): A looser like me -Reveal of the bottom 3- Robert: It´s almost the end. You guys must feel very nervous. right now. You all gave your best every time, and you all surprised us more and more, we now you´ll all do anything to be on glee, and you all deserve the same shot. That´s why we´re changing things this time. - Andi raises her eyebrow.- Robert: We decided that the five of you will perform for Ryan and the writers of glee tonight. Brandon: Oh my gosh! -Taylen bites her lips.- Emily: Ooooh Robert; You all have to show Ryan and the writers they can write a character for you on glee. You all have to give your best as always. Nikki: The one who wins it will change his life, glee is one of the world´s most popular tv series, it has the most songs on Billboard Hot 100, this will be a huge change for the winner, he will be a star. -Ryan nods.- Nikki: So, Andi, you´ll be singing Don´t Let Me Get Me, by Pink. -Andi nods.- Andi: Cool! Nikki: Brandon, your song is Buenos Aires from Evita, so you can show your theatrical side. -Brandon jumps up and down.- Brandon: Yes! Yes! Yes! Nikki: Emily, you´ll be singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow, and you can show us your sweet, yet powerful personality. -Emily smiles.- Emily: Yay! Nikki: Ryan, you´re doing Not The Boy Next Door from The Boy From Us. -Ryan jumps.- Ryan: Great! Great! Nikki: And Taylen, you´ll be singing Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears. -Taylen claps.- Taylen: I´ll kill it! Zach: Now go! -Rehearsal room, Andi- Andi: Every day I find a war against the mirror.... Confession cam, Andi: This is my last time to show Ryan and the writers the character they want me to be on glee, and I´ll give it all on my performance, they´ll fall in love with the character, I´ll make them fall in love with her. -Rehearsal room, Brandon.- Brandon: Stand back! Buenos Aires! Confession cam, Brandon: This is my time to shine, I´ll give it all, I won´t quit until I win this. -Rehearsal room, Emily- Emily: Somewhere, over the rainbow. Confession cam, Emily: I reached this far and I won´t give up now. I want this more than anything, I´m nothing if I go back to my home. I will show my step father and Ryan I can be someone. -Rehearsal room, Ryan.- Ryan: I am not, the boy next door! Confession cam, Ryan: I never performed in front of Ryan, I´m the only one who didn´t so, I´ll do my best for him to find a character for me on glee, and I´ll show him I deserve to be on glee. -Rehearsal room, Taylen.- Taylen: I´m not that inocent Confession cam, Taylen: I´ll kill it. I´ll be the spitfire I´ve always been, the one that Ryan loves, and I´ll show him he needs this spitfire, I changed the tone of the song to a more powerful one, I´ll make him burn into ashes! - Auditorium.- -Ryan, Zach, Nikki, Robert, Ian Brennan, Ali Adler, Michael Hitchcock and Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa take a seat.- Ryan: Hello everyone! Here´s our top 5 this season, and I gotta saym they´re all great, tonight we gotta feel inspired by them so as to write a main role for them on glee. They´re all wonderful, and it´s gonna be very difficult. Robert: First is Andi, Nikki: Andi´s the one that grew the most throughout the competition, and we really felt inspired to write a character for her on glee, she´s very unique. -Andi enters the stage.- Andi: Hello! I´m Andrea Ray Greene and I´ll be singing Don´t Let Me Get Me by Pink. -'''Don´t Let Me Get Me, Andi-' Andi: Never win first place, I don't support the team I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean Teachers dated me, my parents hated me I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right Everyday I fight a war against the mirror I can't take the person starin' back at me I'm a hazard to myself Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else -Judges smile and clap- -Andi leaves the room- Ryan: So, what do you think? Ali: Now, that´s a character! Ian: I can really see her on glee, she would be someone really fresh that the show´s needing, and there´s no one like her on it. Ryan: Yeah, that´s what I´ve always said. Robert: Next is Brandon. Brandon is glee in very possible way, he couldn´t be more glee! And he´s so theatrical and energetic. -Brandon walks through the stage.- Brandon: Hi! I´m Brandon Foster, and I´ll be singing Buenos Aires from Evita -'Buenos Aires, Brandon-' Brandon: What's new Buenos Aires? I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you You'll be on me too I get out here, Buenos Aires Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me Just a little touch of star quality Fill me up with your heat, with your noise With your dirt, overdo me Let me dance to your beat, make it loud Let it hurt, run it through me. Don't hold back, you are certain to impress Tell the driver this is where I'm staying Hello, Buenos Aires Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go We'll put on a show Take me in at your flood, give me speed Give me lights, set me humming Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up With your nights, watch me coming All I want is a whole lot of excess Tell the singer this is where I'm playing Stand back, Buenos Aires Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me Just a little touch of star quality -Judges clap and smile. Brandon bows and leaves.- Roberto: Wow! I loved him! He really killed it, it was very entertaining, I think he´s great. Michael: Yeah, he seems so young and he´s so talented. Ian: You were right, he´s the definition of glee! And he could really fit on the show as much of it has broadway songs. Ryan: Yeah, he really fits on it. Robert: Next is Emily, Emiy´s such a strong, but soft and calm person, she´s the one that always stops fights, the one that defends others, the one that makes everyone smile. She´s abused by her step parents, and wants to show them she is something. She recently found out she was preagnant, here on the show, with her step parent´s baby, but she won´t let that slow her down, she wants this more than anything. -Emily steps on the stage.- Emily: Hello, I´m Emily VanCamp, and I´ll be singing Over The Rainbow by Israel Ole. -'Over The Rainbow, Emily-' Emily: SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW WAY UP HIGH AND THE DREAMS THAT YOU DREAMED OF ONCE IN A LULLABY II II III SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW BLUE BIRDS FLY AND THE DREAMS THAT YOU DREAMED OF DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE OOH OOOOH SOMEDAY ILL WISH UPON A STAR WAKE UP WHERE THE CLOUDS ARE FAR BEHIND ME EE EE EEH WHERE TROUBLE MELTS LIKE LEMON DROPS HIGH ABOVE THE CHIMNEY TOPS THATS WHERE YOULL FIND ME OH SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW BLUEBIRDS FLY AND THE DREAM THAT YOU DARE TO,WHY, OH WHY CANT I? I IIII WELL I SEE TREES OF GREEN AND RED ROSES TOO, ILL WATCH THEM BLOOM FOR ME AND YOU AND I THINK TO MYSELF WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD -Judges clap and smile. Emily leaves the stage.- Ali: I literally fall in love with her, her voice was so angelic, and she seems to shine so much, I love her. Michael: That girl is so inspiring, and will be inspiring for many toher girls with her same situation, she was great. Ian: I can really see her on glee, but I think her storie´s already been used, we need fresh characters. Robert: Next is Ryan. Ryan Murphy hasn´t seen him yet, he´s such a strong contender, you can see he really wants this, he never lowered his arms, and he can really fit on glee. -Ryan enters the stage.- Ryan Thomas: Hello people, I´m Ryan Thomas, and I´ll be singing Not The Boy Next Door. -'Not The Boy Next Door.-' Ryan: Comin' home used to feel(my way is still) so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood I've seen the world at a faster pace And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place Though I may look the same way to you Underneath there is somebody new I am not the boy next door I don't belong like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door -Judges clap and smile. Ryan Thomas leaves the room.- Michael: His talent is undisputable, he was flawless. Roberto: I could really see he´s a fighter and he won´t stop until he gets the role, you can see how much he wants this. Ian: I really like him, but still think Glee needs fresh characters. Robert: Finally, there´s Taylen. Taylen´s the crazy bitch. She won´t stop, she´s really a spitfire, and she has a very powerful voice, and won´t stop until she wins. -Taylen enters the stage.- Taylen: Hi, I´m the lovely Taylen Renee Parker, and I´ll be singing Oops... I Did It Again, by Britney Spears. -'Oops, I Did It Again, Taylen-' Taylen: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I think i did it again I made you believe we're more than just friends Oh baby It might seem like a crush But it doesn't mean that i'm serious 'cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby Oops!...i did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops!...you think i'm in love That i'm sent from aboveeeee I'm not that innoceeeent, no, I´m not that innocent -Judges clap and laugh. Taylen blows a kiss and leaves the stage.- Ali: That girl´s on fire! She was so strong and powerful, it was shocking! Michael: Her voice is also great! I can really see she´s a fighter Ian: That girl´s definitely a spitfire, and, even tough she isn´t as glee as the others, glee needs that spitfire right now, she could be fresh, she´s so powerful, I loved her. Ryan: Okay, so, it´s time to decide, we gotta choose who goes home,and who do makes it to the finale, we gotta get serious now, maybe we need two or three eliminations. -Nikki closes her eyes.- Ian: I really think that this one´s what glee´s needing. Ali: I really like this one, but maybe glee needs something fresher. Ian: This iis a very, very difficult decision. They´re all fantastic. Ryan: They really are, it´ll be hard saying goodbye to this two. Zach: Yeah. -A tear fells from Zach´s face.- Ryan: But, we made our decision. -Waiting room.- Emily: Guys, I love you all, and, no matter what happens today, we´ll keep together as a family. Brandon: Group hug! -The contenders make a group hug.- Andi: Guys, good luck to everyone, you´re all great friends, no matter what happens, I know this won´t be the end for us. Ryan: I love you guys! Brandon: You´re all awesome guys! I know this won´t be the end for any of us! Taylen: I really know that either of you is going, not me! Andi: Come on, join us on our group hug. Taylen: No! Eww! Huging you! I´ll vomit again. -Everyone laughs.- Emily: To be honest, we´ll miss Taylen´s insults! -Robert enters the room.- Robert: Hey guys, unfortuantely the list is up, so, go take a look. -Robert leaves the room, followed by the contenders, which leave hugging each other.- -Andi walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Andi: I gave my best on stage, and I hope they all like the character, I would be devastated if I went home. -Brandon walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Brandon: I´m so nervous, I want this so bad, I hope they all saw I can really fit on glee. -Emily walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Emily: I want this more than anything, I don´t want to go back to my life with my step parents, them knowing I lost, It would be so hard for me. -Ryan walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Ryan: I really want that role on glee, I never gave up, and I won´t loose hope now, I would be really sad if I go home. -Taylen walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Taylen: I gave my best on stage, I turned them fire, I just wanna know who gets eliminated, I´m not nervous at all. -Andi looks at the list.- -Brandon looks at the list.- -Emily looks at the list.- -Ryan looks at the list.- -Taylen looks at the list.- -Taylen smiles, and walks away jumping.- -Andi covers her face.- Andi: Oh my gosh. Called back: *'Taylen' *'Andi' *'Emily' Not called back: *'Brandon' *'Ryan' '-'''Emily smiles, and then crovers her face and cries.- -Brandon holds his head and cries.- -Ryan stares and then cries.- -The contenders gather around Ryan and Brandon.- Confession cam, Brandon: This has been the most amazing experience I´ve had, I made my best friends, I laughed, I cried, I fought, I fall in love, I´ll never forget this, this is the best thing that´s ever happened to me. Confession cam, Ryan: I´m leaving now, but I leave much better than I came, this is not the end for me, I´ll keep on fighting as I always did, and I´m leaving happy beacause I know I always gave my best. -'''Keep Holding On, Brandon and Ryan-' Brandon and Ryan: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through..... On the next Project: Glee Narrator: Get ready for the finale! Everyone´s back! Gray: I´m back glee-atch! -Connor and Andi kiss.- -Andi, Emily and Taylen are seen doing their final performances.- Ryan: The winner of Project: Glee, season one, is....... Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes